The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for detecting and mitigating vehicle location discrepancies.
Carsharing, car sharing (United States), or car clubs (United Kingdom) are all terms referring to a model of car rental where people rent vehicles for short periods of time, often by the hour. These car rental models are attractive to customers who make only occasional use of a vehicle, as well as others who would like occasional access to a vehicle of a different type than they use day-to-day. Car rentals may be from a commercial business, users may be organized as a company, a public agency, a cooperative, or an ad hoc grouping.